lyrics_and_morefandomcom-20200213-history
Selena Gomez
Selena Marie Gomez '(born July 22 ,1992 ) is an American actress and singer. Having appeared as a child in the children's television series ''Barney & Friends, Gomez rose to fame as the leading role in the Disney Channel series Wizards of Waverly Place (2007–12). Due to the success of the series, Gomez worked on various films, television shows, and musical collaborations for the network in the following years. Gomez also formed her own production company in 2008, titled July Moon Productions; she serves as an executive producer on theNetflix original series 13 Reasons Why, which released in March 2017. She signed a recording contract with Hollywood Records in 2008 and subsequently formed her band Selena Gomez & the Scene the following year. The band released three studio albums and produced four top thirty hits by 2011. Life and career '''1992-2006: Early Life and career beginnings Selena Marie Gomez was born in Grand Prairie, Texas on July 22, 1992,7 to Ricardo Joel Gomez and former stage actress Amanda Dawn "Mandy" Cornett.8910 Gomez was named after Tejano singer and actress Selena Quintanilla-Pérez, who died in 1995.1112 Her father is of Mexican descent while her mother, who was adopted, has some Italian ancestry.131415 Regarding her Hispanic heritage, Gomez has stated, "My family does have Quinceañeras, and we go to the communion church. We do everything that's Catholic, but we don't really have anything traditional except we go to the park and have barbecues on Sundays after church."16 Gomez's parents divorced when she was five years old, and she remained with her mother.817 Gomez has two siblings. Her sister, Gracie Elliot Teefey, was born to Amanda and her second husband Brian Teefey on June 12, 2013.1819 Gomez has a second sister, Victoria "Tori" Gomez, born to Ricardo and his wife Sara on June 25, 2014.20 She earned a high school diploma through homeschooling in May 2010.21 When Gomez was born, her mother was sixteen years old.22 The family had financial troubles during Gomez's childhood, with her mother struggling to provide for the pair.23 At one point, Gomez recalled the pair had to search for quarters just to get gas for their car.23 Her mother later recalled the two would frequently walk to their local dollar store to purchase spaghetti for dinner, though got by.23 Gomez stated, "I was frustrated that my parents weren't together, and never saw the light at the end of the tunnel where my mom was working hard to provide a better life for me. I'm terrified of what I would have become if I'd stayed Texas."24 She later added that "mom was really strong around me. Having me at 16 had to have been a big responsibility. She gave up everything for me, had three jobs, supported me, sacrificed her life for me."25 Gomez had a close relationship with her grandparents as a child, and appeared in various pageants growing up.25 Her grandparents often took care of Selena while her parents finished their schooling, and the pair went as far as stating that they "raised her" up until she found success in the entertainment industry.25 Gomez first gained an interest in pursuing a career in the entertainment industry watching her mother prepare for stage productions.26 She began auditioning for various roles, meeting Demi Lovato during an audition for Barney and Friends.2728 Both girls were later selected to appear on the series in 2002,2930 with Gomez portraying the character of Gianna.31 The show was her first experience in acting, with Gomez recalling, "I was very shy when I was little ... I didn't know what 'camera right' was. I didn't know what blocking was. I learned everything from Barney."32 Gomez appeared in fourteen episodes of the show between 2002 and 2004, though the show's producers released her as she was getting "too old" for the series.33 While working on the series, Gomez had a cameo role in the film Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) and the made-for-television film Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire (2005).34 With experience now under her belt, Gomez auditioned for roles under the Disney Channel company along with Lovato.35 Gomez made a guest appearance in a 2006 episode of the Disney series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Category:Famous Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Females